Marcus's revenge
by BlueRocker1
Summary: Marcus is back and he has built something under the Bionic Island, along with a barer that protects it. Will the Lab Rats be able to find what Marcus has hid or will they all fall into his trap?
1. Meeting Edan

**Hello. My name is Dog Lover 18. before you start reading this awesome fan fiction I would like to say that if I see any hateful comments** **I WILL DELETE IT OR IF THEY KEEP COMING I WILL BLOCK YOU!**

We start off at the Bionic Island where Douglas has a surprise for Leo, Bree, Chase, and lastly Adam. Douglas said, "I have a gift for you! It's a new brother his name is Edan." As you would guess, Bree was not too happy about this particular surprise. "REALLY ANOTHER BROTHER? Have you two even heard of a sister?" Bree SHOUTED. Edan had something to say about that though. "Well for the minute I have been out here I have to say I do not really want a sister" Leo was being Leo and ask a lot of questions. He ask these, "What do you like? What do you do for fun? Are you dangerous? Do you know a guy named Krane, what about a guy named Marcus?" This time someone paid attention because Edan did not learn that sometimes Leo is down right ridiculous. So he answered, "I don't know what I like. I have not been anywhere except here. I don't think I'm that dangerous. No I do not know a Krane- He said this part a little too quietly for Leo- I do know a Marcus though." Adam being Adam asked this,"What kind of bionics do you have? If it is super strength get ready to be the dummy Chase" He looked down at Chase and smiled. "I think your the dummy Adam." Chase said. "Am I wrong? Oh wait you can't answer that because I don't think that anyone has found your brain."Chase replied. Adam got mad and punched him in the arm like usual and says "But who has the muscles?" Then Edan finally answers his question and says, "I have all the ability's big and small."Dose a creepy eyebrow lift _just_ like Marcus. This made Leo very unsteady. Pulls Chase to the side. "He just did an eyebrow lift, just like Marcus!" "Calm down, Leo. He's safe." Chase said, not even beveling his own words. "Well I was right about Marcuse and he seemed like a nice and safe guy now didn't he Chase!" Leo whisper-shouted. Everyone one leaves but Edan says "I will catch up I want to see my new home" "Okay" said Davenport. But as they left Edan. He said softly and slowly, "I will avenge you, father."

 **Thank you so much for reading my first chapter I will wright my second one soon. So please leave a comment so I can take them and make them a part of my story. Remember the more comments I get the sooner I will post the second chapter. Also I will give shout out to the people who helped me and delete those who's comments are hurtful. SO DON'T POST HURTFUL COMMENTS. Have a nice day.**


	2. The note

**If you guys liked my first chapter please leave a comment and the third chapter will be out if I get more than 5 comment.**

Edan was going to catch up with them but that was a lie. So he tried to find extra parts with the parts his father gave him so he could rebuild him. He had found where his dad left a note of what to do and who to find. It said, "Hello Edan if you are reading this then I am dead. I am dead, sad right. So these are the people you need to find Krane, Sebastian, and you need to try to turn Douglas to our side then find what I hid. I can not tell you what it is because you will shout it out and ruin the plain. So if you fallow MY instructions precisely you will not go down with the Island." Edan though this was a little dramatic especially for a dead person. "Man my father must have been the most evilest person in the world" He said to him self. Then he looked back down at the note and it said, "I am not the evilest person in the world because I am a bionic android! Do you know anything about me?" Edan was too scared to say anything else. For fear it would change the note and he would forget what to do. So he ask Davenport "Were did you guys build me?" Davenport was a little suspicious at first but he then said, "Well if you want to know it right after the Davinteria and then take two rights then one left and you will hit the observatory!" Edan walked off and said in his mind, "Good now I can rebuild my father that you destroyed and then destroy everything you ever cared about bit by bit!"

 **Hope you enjoy! Plenty more where that came from I will post the third one soon! Post ideas so I can use them and give you a shout out!**


	3. Someone gets hurt

**Hello everybody! My sister is going to help me with this so I don't make any more mistakes as I did in the first and second chapter**

When Edan finally found the observatory he started to rebuild his father. It took a few minutes but when he finished his father woke up and said,"Hello Edan I am your father, Marcus." But what they didn't know was that Leo was watching the whole time. He ran off to find Chase. When he did he told him the whole story. Chase said, "We need to find Mr. Davenport and tell him I was right." "Excuse me but it was my idea" Leo said. Chase said, " Never mind that we have to warn Douglas and Mr. Davenport about Edan before it's to late." As they were running down the Island they ran into Edan. Leo said something really dumb , " We're on to you Edan." Edan played it cool at first and said," Okay you caught me I've been cheating at all of the games." then when all of the other kids left he said," Dad would you like to help me destroy Chase and Leo?" "Of course I would son." Marcus said. Then Chase took out his laser bow staff. But Marcus has one now and takes his out too. So Leo got to handle Edan and he has no idea what bionics he has. Leo and Chase tried to beat them but they were too powerful. Marcus took out Chase with his heat vision and when he was down he hit him with his laser staff. Then Edan took Leo out with his super strength heat. That is super strength that his muscles get to hot to touch. But when Leo was down he used his energy absorbent powers to absorb most of Leo's energy. As they left Leo heard them say," Now it's time to take out the rest of these pathetic losers." They left right has Bree, Adam,and Davenport came in. Davenport said," Are you hurt? Are you okay? What am I going to tell Tasha?" Leo said with his voice still remaining, "It was Edan and Marcus."

 **I hope you guys like this chapter please comment if you liked it. Give me suggestions if you think I should add something.**


	4. He knows

**First I would like to thank Susz for being my beta reader because I make a lot of mistakes and Susz will help me with them.**

"It was who?!" Douglas yelled.  
"Marcus and Edan." Leo said again.  
"No way! Not Edan, and Marcus was destroyed!" Bree said.  
"It was Edan and Marcus." Leo said. "What happened?" Davenport asked.  
"They both attacked us!" Leo screamed.  
"That's not possible!" Douglas pointed out.  
"What do you think did this to us!?" Leo said.  
Adam looked at Chase on the ground and said.  
"Wow, I didn't think it was possible, but he's actually taller down there. I do know what happened though a light breeze came in."  
Everyone looked at Adam with an annoyed look. Leo and Chase were taken to the Infirmary.  
"I'm fine!" Leo argued.  
"You were on the ground." Bree said.  
"I was...cleaning" Leo said.  
"Since when do you clean?" Douglas said.  
"Bottom of the barrel Douglas, bottom of the barrel." Leo replied.  
"I do clean though." Leo said.  
"When?" Everyone said.  
"I clean when mom pays me or I pay someone else to do it." Leo said.  
"I already knew that, I did it for one dollar last week." Adam said.  
" Yeah, I know, I now live in a pigsty, literally." Leo said with a frown.  
As soon as Leo said that Chase finally woke up.  
"Chase are you okay?" Bree shouted.  
"I think so but my thinky place hurts." Chase said with a dumb expression.  
"Okay Chase stop playing with us. So you can say stuff no one listens to." Adam said.  
"I don't think that is what I do." Chase said.  
"What did you say?" Mr. Davenport asked.  
"See I told you that no one listens to you."Adam said.  
"Okay Chase we did some X-rays on you. Oh no! Ether half of our X-rays don't work which I doubt that since I built them, or half of your bionic chip is gone." Mr. Davenport explained.  
"Yes I am fine! Thank you so much for asking." Leo said.  
After Leo got up and got out of the Infirmary he ran into Edan. He said,  
"Next time I won't go so easy on you." Leo says.  
Edan responds confidently, "Fine but consider your Chase as good as gone."

 **Thank you so much for reading please leave a comment below if you liked it and I want to give a shout out to Masked Revenge for helping me right this they helped me decide who gets hurt. Masked revenge also has a fan fiction of their own so go check that one out. Leave a comment below and I just might use it.**


End file.
